A Different Expression
by Sugar888
Summary: Sakura had always wanted to be Syaoran's friend, but Syaoran was coldhearted. Then Syaoran found out Sakura was the card mistress.....
1. The beginning

Hello, everyone, Sugar88 is back! But as the new Sugar888, last time I wrote, which was the first time I wrote a fanfic (yeah, confusing…), it's two years ago! Suddenly I wanted to write again, and then I read a bit of my old fic which I forgot to change the e-mail, so I can not get in the account, and not be able to continue my old fic **Do I like her? **( Now looking back, that's a pretty lame title) therefore I am starting a new fic called**_ A Different Expression. _**This time, I should be able to write better and for my fans, please read the new fic, thanks for supporting!

Summary: Sakura had always wanted to be Syaoran's friend; she was nice to him and always tried to make him say how he felt. Eriol came into the school and he knew in right away that Sakura was the Mistress of the Cards, and Syaoran found out Sakura's identity by accident. Syaoran first went to Japan because he needed to find the cards and get them back for his family… so Syaoran befriended Sakura. But then…

_**A Different Expression**_

**The Beginning**

* * *

"Hey, Syaoran!" Sakura called.

"Stop bothering me," Syaoran muttered.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Nothing okay? Just go away!" Syaoran shouted as he stopped walking.

"Okay, fine," Sakura stopped smiling her usually bright, carefree smile.

"Good," Syaoran said smirked a little and walked quickly inside the school.

Sakura was the kind of girl that never gets mad, rarely sad, and had a great dad (it rhymes:-)) She was usually carefree and worried about absolutely nothing. Sakura had emerald-coloured eyes and auburn hair, she was very beautiful indeed. She was going to turn 15 following April 1st. Sakura Kinomoto also had a brother called Touya. Touya was always mean to Sakura, but in reality he was just a little overprotective of her.

Syaoran was a half Chinese, half Japanese, handsome young guy who was always angry with people and was cold-hearted, most of the time, especially to people who cared for him. He is also the leader of the most famous Chinese magic clan, who wanted the star cards.

Sakura also had a best friend called Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo had puple, long hair with curls at the end, and she was very loyal to Sakura. Tomoyo hated to see Sakura sad and always remain by her side. Oh, yeah, and her favourite hobby is video-taping (how could I forget that! ;-) )

"I don't understand why he's always so grumpy," Sakura said to Tomoyo.

"You don't need to understand Sakura-chan, don't be sad just because other people don't know how to be happy," Tomoyo commented.

"But- " Then the bell rang.

"Ah! I woke up early today and I am still late!" shouted the angry Sakura as she ran down the hallway.

"Oh Sakura," Tomoyo sighed.

* * *

"We have a new student today; everyone meet Eriol Hiiragizawakun," Mr. Tereda announced.

"Good Morning, Hiiragizawakun-san," everyone greeted.

"You guys can call me Eriol-kun," Eriol smiled.

"Why don't you sit next to Li and behind Daidouji-san? Raise your hands both of you," Mr.Tereda said.

Syaoran was just staring at the auburn pigtails dangling in front of him while Tomoyo already raised her hand five minutes ago.

"Li-kun! Please raise your hand."

"It's okay, Mr.Tereda, I know where my seat is," Eriol said.

"Okay, Eriol-kun, if you say so."

As Eriol walked pass Tomoyo, he stared at Syaoran mysteriously while Syaroan was still looking at the back of Sakura.

* * *

**Lunch**

"Hi, Li" Eriol greeted.

Syaroan nodded.

"You don't like talking much, heh?" Eriol asked as he smirked.

As Eriol continued with his comments, the two girls, one with auburn hair, and the other with purple approached them.

"Can we sit here?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded again and Eriol answered with a warm, "Sure!"

"So Eriol, how was your first day of school?" Tomoyo asked.

"Pretty good," Eriol answered.

Syaoran continued to eat his lunch as Tomoyo and Eriol chatted.

Then Eriol turned to Sakura, "So my Kinomoto-san, how are you?"

"Goo- How did you know my name?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh, in class, I heard your name a few times," Eriol answered carefully.

"But-" Sakura started.

"Let's go to the yard and walk around," Tomoyo suggested.

"Sure," Sakura said as they got up.

"May I join you two ladies?" Eriol asked.

"Sure, why not? Want to come Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Don't call me that," Syaoran muttered.

"Huh?"

"I said don't call me that!" Syaoran jumped up and glared harshly at Sakura.

"Sorry," Sakura looked down on the ground.

"Why are you so tense Li, relax, I know you are having some family issues, but no need to stress," Eriol stated but right away he covered his mouth.

"I said a bit too much…" Eriol thought.

"How does he know I have family issues?" Syaoran thought.

Eriol quickly dragged Sakura and Tomoyo to the yard.

"Kinomoto was going to say nobody mentioned her name the whole period. Something's wrong with that Eriol dude," Syaoran muttered.

Eriol turned around and grinned at Syaoran.

* * *

**After School **

"Hey Sakura," Eriol greeted.

"Hey, Eriol."

Sakura pov

I felt it, when he was talking to me, the force, it's blue, pushing against me. I closed my eyes and whine, it's really strong, but I couldn't tell what it was.

I looked at Eriol. He just stared back.

"Hey, come one guys," Tomoyo called from ahead.

I just walked with them slowly.

"So how are the cards," Eriol asked.

"What?"

"Oh , never mind."

Eriol was getting really weird…

He seems to know something, and he even acts like he does! Am I just stupid?

"I AM HOME," Sakura yelled.

"How was school?" Fujitaka asked.

"Good, there's a new student, and he's pretty nice."

"But weird…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

She went up the stairs and closed the door behind her.

"Hi! Sakura, how was school!" Kero went up to Sakura- probably too close…

"Hoe!" Sakura screamed quickly covering her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Touya yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Phew!" Sakura laid on her bed and told Kero about Eriol.

"Umm, I know I know who he is," Kero muttered.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"  
"Cause I an not allow to."

"Oh, so he is powerful."

"Very, okay I said too much already…"

"Fine, Good night Kero."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1

Sorry, before it wasn't exactly complete, so I deleted it and Post it again…

Anyway, R&R

And it's boring right now…I know, but just you wait


	2. The odd side of Syaoran

Hey! The last chapter was kind of short. Well, I'll try to make it longer this time…

Well, last chapter was a bit boring, slow moving, but it's going to get better

_**A Different Expression**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

**__**

"Hey Li," Sakura greeted as she was him walking to school again like every other morning.

Syaoran turned around and saw it was Sakura and nodded.

Sakura smiled and skated passed him.

"Kinomoto… I sense something," Syaoran muttered to himself.

As Syaoran was about strolled to the bus stop just 10 meters in front of him, he heard Eriol's voice, so he quickly hid behind the nearest corner.

"So, Sakura, how are the cards? You treating them well?" Eriol asked.

"How did you know about the cards?" said the frightened Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura! You should know by now!"

Sakura closed her eyes and immediately sensed it. It's the strong force again…

"It's you! Clow Reed!" Sakura shouted.

But before she could say the Clow Reed part, Eriol covered her mouth with his hands.

"Shhhh!" Eriol whispered.

"Oh sorry…" Sakura smiled the innocent smile.

She was so happy to know Clow Reed was by her side.

At the same time, a boy with chestnut hair smirked, "so SHE is who I am looking for…"

* * *

**Syaoran's apartment **

Syaoran laid on his bed beside the huge window in his bedroom. He picked up the phone and dialled his mother's phone number.

Ring…

Ring…

"Is she here?" Syaoran thought, feeling a bit annoyed for he didn't have much patience.

"Hello."

"Hi, mother."

"Oh, how are you Xiao Lang?"

"Good, umm… I found her."

"Oh, really?" Yelan said in a surprising voice.

"Yes, but what do I do now? Just grab them?" Syaoran asked. (Ha, ha, remember that episode?)

"Noooooo! Of course not! The cards have senses now that she captured them all! They will return to her even if you grab them or steal them."

"Then what am I suppose to do?"

"Ummm… it's difficult, I know, but you have to do it in a gentle way, so that the cards will think you are their master."

"So what do I do?"

"I remember now! Your grandfather told me once that if she loves someone really much, the cards will fly to that person day by day!" (Remember Void?)

"But—"

"Yes, Xiao Lang you have to, and you know why."

"But, then what am I suppose to do? After I have all the cards?"

"Then you must break her heart Xiao Lang, I do not think there is another way!"

"Okay mother."

"Oh yes…what is her name?"

Syaoran felt that tangle and the lump caught in his throat.

"Sakura."

"You never call a girl by their first name Xiao Lang."

Syaoran just stared at the wall in front of him

"Oh, I just- I just- forgot… It's Sakura Kinomoto, mother."

"Okay, I have to go, you know what you are suppose to do?"

"Yes, mother, bye."

"Bye."

All Syaoran could do was sigh.

* * *

"WAKE UP, SAKURA!" Touya yelled.

"Huh? Hoe! It's 8!" Sakura shouted as she looked at the clock.

Sakura quickly got up and did everything and rushed out the door.

She put on her roller blades and hurried for school, but when she turned around the corner she tripped over something and…

"Ahhh!"

But someone caught her just in time…

"Thanks," Sakura said before she looked who was in front of her.

"You okay?"

Sakura looked up and stared.

"Are you sure you are okay?" the boy waved his hands over her face.

"It's you Li, thanks…" Sakura said but was still surprised.

"You can call me Syaoran."

"Oh…okay…"

"Oh well, got to go! Bye. You have to go too."

Sakura looked at her watch and looked horrified and skated to school as fast as she could.

Syaoran slowly walked behind her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo looked at the hurried Sakura.

"Oh, I made it!" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, you okay, Sakura? You look kind of weird…." Tomoyo asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh yeah, it's just that…never mind, it's nothing."

"Okay…"

Eriol came by and sat beside Sakura, "Hey, Sakura, how's things?"

"Good."

"Just be careful, okay?"

Sakura looked confused, "Alright…"

* * *

_**Sakura's house**_

Sakura stared at the ceiling as she sat on the floor.

"Why did he become so nice all of a sudden?" she thought.

The phone rang, and Sakura picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me Syaoran."

Sakura looked frightened.

"Yeah."

"You okay? You sound scared…"

"Well, I'm- no, never minds."

"Umm…I just want to say I am sorry I was so mean to you, like before, can we just pretend we just met each other for the first time tomorrow morning…"

_Now I am rrreeeaaalllly scared…_

"Suuree…"

"Okay, see you tomorrow morning, bye Sakura, you don't mind me calling you that right?"

"No, I guess not…"

"Okay, bye."

Sakura sweat dropped as she hang up.

She dialled Tomoyo's number and waited.

"Hi Tomoyo!"

"Oh, Hey Sakura-chan!"

"I am just very scared right now…""

"Why?"

"You know how you said I looked weird this morning?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm just scared of Syaoran."

"If he heard you, he would probably kill you right now…"

"He TOLD me to call him Syaoran, that's why I am scared."

"I would be too if I were you."

"And he just called me."

"I see why you are scared."

"He told me to act like tomorrow is the first day we met each other or something, I don't know…"

"Wow, you should call the police."

"This is no joke Tomoyo-chan! What should I do?"

"Okay Sakura, first you were trying to be his friend, so now that he wants to be your friend, I don't see there's anything wrong with that, it's just sudden, so just act like you normally do."

"He's trying to be my friend?"

Tomoyo sweat dropped…

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh, so what am I suppose to do again?"

"Act like you normally do," Tomoyo sighed.

"Okay, Touya is calling me, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_I don't like this…_

* * *

Hey guys, how was it? I think it's better than the first chapter. R&R! Thanks. 


	3. Running Away

Hi! I just want to thank some people (Not a lot :-( for their reviews

Thanks dbzgtfan2004!

Thanks kyo-kyou for telling the first chapter is not boring!

And thank youlitod3vil!

**Oh yeah, and I figured this thing out…**

**L.E.T.S. rock! See L is Li, E is Eriol, T is Tomoyo, and S is obviously Sakura! Isn't that cool?**

That's all I want to say… Please R&R!

* * *

_**A Different expression**_

_** Running Away**_

Syaoran's POV

Oh, this is so embarrassing …

I was there in front of Kinomoto's house. Why I knew where her house was? Because I followed her yesterday! I was so close to being caught. I was following her and she kept turning around, but I had good reflexes you know? So I just kept hiding behind trees and stuff…

Oh, there she is.

"Hey Sakura!" I greeted as she skated out her door.

She just kept on skating, so I ran after her.

"Hey! You hear me?" I kept yelling.

Then I caught up with her after a minute. I grabbed her hand and pulled.

She swung back and almost fell but she kept her balance.

"I don't know you, what do you want?" She asked.

Then I remembered what I told her yesterday…

Flashback

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me Syaoran."

"Yeah."

"You okay? You sound scared…"

"Well, I'm- no, never minds."

"Umm…I just want to say I am sorry I was so mean to you, like before, can we just pretend we just met each other for the first time tomorrow morning…"

Flashback End

So I said, "Hi, I am Syaoran, Li Syaoran, what's your name?"

She just shook my hand free and skated as fast as she could.

That's why I didn't hang around with girls.

* * *

Sakura's POV 

Phew. That was close. I knew he followed me yesterday. But I didn't say anything, because I didn't have to. And he thought I didn't know anyway, so let it be.

After I called Tomoyo yesterday and told her about Syaoran, she told me to be myself and act normal. But then I didn't know how, so I called her one more time and told her in details what happened and you know what she said?

She said she thought that a person wouldn't treat another person so different all of a sudden, and she said that he had something up his sleeves.

Then I remembered that Eriol told me to be careful, and may be he meant what Tomoyo just said. So I really literally pretend I didn't know Syaoran, which might have scared him…

* * *

Tomoyo's POV

Eriol called me yesterday after Sakura called. He asked if I knew how Li acted toward Sakura and I said yes. And then he talked to me for a while.

Sakura told me that Eriol was Clow Reed, and Eriol knew I knew because Sakura asked Eriol if she could tell me. And he said yes. It's complicated, but all you need to know is that all three of us knew about the cards. While Eriol was talking to me, he told me that Li was up to no good.

I asked him how he knew, and then he asked me who he was. And I answered Clow Reed. He said 'exactly.' And I laughed.

Then Sakura called me AGAIN…and asked me what she should do…AGAIN. So I told her to be careful of Li and she asked why. I just said all these stuff, which I don't know what I really said.

* * *

Normal POV

Syaoran tapped Sakura on the shoulder. She turned around and stared at him.

"Umm, are you mad at me or something?" Syaoran asked.

"No."

"Then why did you not answer me this morning?"

"Is there anything you want to share with us, Mr. Li?" Mr.Tereda asked.

"Huh?" Syaoran raised his head to look at Mr.Tereda.

"Oh, no, Mr.Tereda, it's nothing, Li was just teaching me how to do the math," Sakura said.

"Okay, but don't do that again."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded.

"Thanks," Syaoran whispered.

Sakura just nodded again.

* * *

Syaoran's apartment

Syaoran was about to sit when the phone rang. Syaoran sighed and reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Xiao Lang, it's your mother. How is it?"

"How is what?"

"The task."

"Oh. It's alright…"

"Have you got any cards yet?"

"Uh, no."

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"No, it's just that she seems to know that I…I am after her cards or something…"

"Really? May be she sensed that you have magic powers."

"I don't know."

"Just be careful, alright?"

"Yes, mother."

"If you have any news, call, okay?"

"Alright, bye mother."

"Ok, bye."

* * *

A/N: How was it? Pleaseeeeee R&R! I will try to write Chapter 4 ASAP… 


End file.
